


Nel Nome del Figlio

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, HP: EWE, Lucius Malfoy-centric, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>‘Ha solo quattro anni, Lucius! Non pretenderai da un bambino il rigore di tuo padre? Lascialo giocare, è solo una fase!’</i><br/>Lucius la ascolta, il più delle volte, ma non riesce a non temere per la sorte di quel figlio troppo sensibile, troppo affettuoso, che abbraccia gli elfi domestici come fossero creature degne.</p><p> </p><p>Un viaggio nel legame che unisce un padre al figlio e nella natura dell'amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nel Nome del Figlio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the Name of the Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941769) by [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay)



 

  
  
  
_I Once was Blind but Now I See_  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
È un pomeriggio di Giugno straordinariamente luminoso. A Lucius sembra quasi di aver abbandonato il suolo della madrepatria e di trovasi in mondo parallelo, a sud della Grecia forse, dove spiagge soffici incontrano un mare caldo e benevolo.  
Narcissa siede tra le lenzuola candide e i cuscini immacolati del loro letto, i lunghi capelli biondi sparsi sulla schiena e gli occhi intenti ad indagare ogni dettaglio del fagotto che tiene tra le braccia.  
Draco agita i pugni e muove la bocca, stringendo le guance arrossate. Narcissa lo osserva, deliziata. Muove l’indice sul volto schiacciato del figlio, per percorrerne ogni increspatura. Si sofferma a lungo sul mento umido di saliva e poi apre un pugnetto per studiare le cinque dita che si rivelano al suo tocco. Sono minuscole e perfette, quasi fluorescenti in controluce.  
_“È bellissimo,”_ sussurra colma di meraviglia, mentre si china a baciare la fronte del primogenito. _“È bellissimo. Draco ...”_  
Lucius non riesce a trovare le parole per esprimere il suo assenso. Rimane fermo, immobile, ai piedi del letto.  
  
  
  
Le celle di Azkaban sono immerse nell’oscurità e in un’umidità appiccicosa e soffocante, di cui Lucius non capisce la ragione. Ricorda il gelo innaturale provocato dalla vicinanza dei Dissennatori, ricorda il loro tocco annichilente.  
Eppure Lucius sente caldo, da qualche parte dentro di sé, e vorrebbe quasi strapparsi la pelle con le unghie ed aprirsi il torace per fare entrare l’aria.  
Le visite di Narcissa, l’unica a cui riesce a confessare il suo insano proposito, l’unica capace di farlo desistere, sono sempre troppo brevi e Lucius boccheggia, in un mare di caldo e rabbia.  
  
  
  
Draco ha quattro anni. Gioca saltellando tra i narcisi e le gardenie del giardino di Villa Malfoy, dove svolazzano soavi farfalle dalle ali variopinte che insegue senza successo. All’ombra del gazebo, Narcissa lo osserva benigna e lo guida senza mai proferire parola, con la sola alzata di sopracciglio.  
Draco corre e ruzzola e si diverte a tormentare gli elfi domestici che lo braccano, spaventati all’idea di vedere il giovane padrone steso al suolo e sanguinante. Di impulso, Draco ne abbraccia uno nuovo, appena acquistato, e si bea della sua espressione allibita e segretamente contenta.  
Nel vederlo, Lucius prova un moto d’ira incontrollabile. Si alza dal divano accanto a quello di Narcissa e si avvicina al figlio a grandi passi. Draco si blocca.  
È un bambino estremamente curioso, Draco. Creativo e vivace, ama trascorrere i pomeriggi in compagnia della madre che gli consente di esercitarsi con tele e colori. Lucius disapprova, agghiacciato all’idea di ritrovarsi un figlio artista e squinternato, un Corvonero della prima ora, ma Narcissa fuga le sue paure con cenni divertiti.  
_‘Ha solo quattro anni, Lucius! Non pretenderai da un bambino il rigore di tuo padre? Lascialo giocare, è solo una fase!’_  
Lucius la ascolta, il più delle volte, ma non riesce a non temere per la sorte di quel figlio troppo sensibile, troppo affettuoso, che abbraccia gli elfi domestici come fossero creature degne.  
“Draco, mi spieghi cos’hai appena fatto?” chiede, modulando il tono di voce come meglio può.  
Lo sguardo della moglie è fisso su di lui, come quello di un giudice in attesa di emettere il verdetto.  
Draco spalanca gli occhi grigi e riflette un attimo.  
“Ho abbracciato l’elfo e non dovevo. Mi dispiace, _papà_.”  
Lucius valuta la sincerità delle scuse del figlio, poi annuisce e fa per allontanarsi. Draco tende una mano verso di lui.  
“Non vuoi …” inizia, un po’ spaventato, un po’ speranzoso. “Non vuoi catturare le farfalle anche tu?” chiede.  
Lucius considera la richiesta. Distrattamente pensa ad un incantesimo per acchiappare tutte le farfalle volanti con un solo gesto della bacchetta, poi realizza che non è quello l’obiettivo del figlio. Allora si china accanto a lui.  
“Draco,” lo chiama, stringendogli le spalle. “Imparerai che un Malfoy ha infiniti doveri verso se stesso e la sua famiglia e che non c’è mai tempo da sprecare in inutili giochi. Ma adesso sei piccolo … vai e divertiti. E non toccare più quegli …”  
“No, non più.”  
Draco ha il volto liscio e tondo e la pelle delicata di un principino. Lucius lo sfiora e vede solo debolezza.  
  
  
  
La visite di Narcissa si svolgono secondo lo stesso rituale. Sua moglie entra nella camera delle audizioni di Azkaban, dove si sottopone a quella che dev’essere l’ennesima perquisizione, indossa nuovamente il giaccone più pesante allacciandolo sino al collo e copre il capo con una sciarpa che porta tra le mani. Azkaban è incredibilmente fredda per lei.  
Lucius segue ogni istante del processo con lo sguardo e quando lei si siede e le guardie danno a lui il via libera per raggiungerla, la sua espressione si addolcisce e le sue mani la cercano, nonostante le catene.  
Narcissa gli rivolge un sorriso amorevole e non rifugge il suo tocco, cosa che, a giudizio di Lucius, è la prova più grande della sincerità dei suoi sentimenti. Lui stesso non saprebbe essere così pietoso dinnanzi al suo volto segnato dalla stanchezza e ai capelli sudici.  
Parlano dal più e del meno. Dello stato delle cose a Villa Malfoy, delle finanze, degli assetti politici post bellici, della carriera fulminante di Potter e dei suoi. Parlano costantemente di Draco e dei suoi bisogni, dei suoi progetti. Lucius si interessa al danno all’immagine che la guerra ha rappresentato per il figlio – _e solo in quegli istanti si morde le labbra e rimpiange la sconfitta_ – Narcissa discorre delle frequentazioni del figlio, dei suoi modi un po’ melanconici, della progressione dei suoi studi.  
Draco non partecipa alle visite familiari. Ha smesso di guardare in faccia il padre dalla notte in cui ha visto morire un’insegnante sulla loro tavola e, seppure presente a tutte le udienze del Wizengamot, si è tenuto sempre muto e in disparte.  
Lucius non l’ha biasimato neanche una volta. Ha considerato l’avversione del figlio per i luoghi freddi e giudicato inappropriata la presenza in prigione dell’erede di casa Malfoy. Con un po’ di pazienza ha assimilato le sue stesse scuse, reputandole farina del sacco di Draco.  
“Ho paura per lui,” sussurra Narcissa, dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Lucius la scruta, impensierito. “È diventato molto amico di … ha ripreso a frequentare i suoi coetanei e credo si sia invaghito di …”  
“È una ragazza rispettabile?”  
Narcissa tace, poi sorride.  
“Niente di serio. È in quella fase in cui ha bisogno di sperimentare e la guerra non lo ha aiutato di certo. Ha bisogno di scoprire cosa significa essere un uomo.”  
“Certamente. Ricordagli solo di stare attento, sì?”  
Narcissa sorride ancora, con l’aria un po’ divertita di chi conosce un segreto.  
“Anche tu,” replica, prima di allontanarsi.  
  
  
  
Draco ha undici anni. Torna a casa al termine dell’anno scolastico ed è accolto da una festicciola organizzata dalla madre, che lo bacia sulla fronte e gli porge un pezzo del suo dolce preferito.  
Sorride ancora come un bambino, ma il suo sorriso è più aguzzo, più consapevole. È diventato il perfetto Serpeverde che il padre ha sempre desiderato, neanche un istante di esitazione da parte del Cappello Parlante, eppure c’è un pensiero fisso che lo tormenta.  
A braccia incrociate, con un broncio ostinato, racconta al padre di Potter, _stupido Potter!, che tutti credono così speciale per via della cicatrice sulla fronte e della stupida scopa …_ Più di tutto, Draco non riesce a capacitarsi delle ragioni del rifiuto di Potter a diventare suo amico. ( _“Non siamo, noi Malfoy, una grande famiglia della tradizione stregonesca? Non siamo tra i più puri e meritevoli?”_ chiede al padre.)  
Lucius annuisce, sovrappensiero, e promette al figlio una rivincita plateale sul campo da Quidditch. Draco ghigna.  
  
  
  
Draco arriva ad Azkaban due giorni dopo il suo compleanno e Lucius lo considera un dono tardivo e ancora più prezioso. Assiste alla perquisizione sopprimendo il moto di gioia che vorrebbe spingerlo alle lacrime e si siede sul suo banco, in attesa dell’arrivo del figlio.  
Il volto di Draco è più spigoloso, ma la sua pelle è sempre liscia e perfetta come quella di un principino. I suoi occhi grigi fissano tutto tranne che gli occhi del padre.  
“Come stai?” chiede Lucius, impaziente. “È bello vederti.”  
Parlano del più e del meno, dopo l’iniziale imbarazzo che costringe Draco ad un minuto di pura confusione e silenzio.  
Gli affari non vanno male, Draco ha ottenuto il permesso per gestire la sua attività a Diagon Alley, Villa Malfoy si mantiene in uno stato di decoro.  
“Padre, sono venuto a comunicarti una notizia importante … e terribile …”  
Gli occhi di Draco trovano finalmente quelli di Lucius ed è in quell’istante che entrambi comprendono e vorrebbero non essersi mai visti.  
_“Madre è malata.”_  
  
  
  
Lucius ottiene il permesso di ricevere gufi direttamente dalla moglie nei due anni successivi. La malattia di Narcissa è più veloce di ogni aspettativa e Lucius prova conforto solo nel leggere le sue parole che immagina recitate con voce serena, consapevole. Narcissa è, del resto, la donna più coraggiosa che lui abbia mai conosciuto. Molto più coraggiosa di lui.  
Una mattina d’Aprile riceve la notizia tanto temuta e si accascia al suolo, nella cella che ora arde. Per giorni si spezza le unghie graffiandosi, finché un Dissennatore non lo fa sprofondare in un sonno pietoso.  
Nei sogni vede Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix e gli uomini e le donne che hanno sofferto tra le mura della sua casa. Con tremenda certezza, sa che Potter si è recato al funerale della moglie. Semplicemente lo sa.  
  
  
  
Seguono mesi di apatia e sconforto. Draco ha preso il posto di Narcissa, ma le sue visite sono troppo lunghe e rimangono spesso muti, incapaci di trovare nuovi argomenti di conversazione.  
Draco è diventato un pozionista di tutto rispetto, che concede consulenze al Ministero, ma la sua vita sembra più vuota di quella del padre carcerato. Non frequenta alcuna donna e non ha intenzione di sposarsi. Con calcolata gentilezza, ha inoltrato il suo rifiuto perenne a Parkinson e Greengrass, che avevano provato a fare breccia nel suo cuore. Con fermezza titanica sostiene lo sguardo del padre ogni volta che questi pronuncia la parola “ _fidanzamento_ ” o “ _matrimonio_ ”. Arriva persino a ferirlo deliberatamente, ricordandogli che il nome dei Malfoy è stato guastato dalla guerra. Questo Lucius non riesce a perdonarlo.  
Ma Draco è tutto quello che gli resta della sua famiglia e l’unico legame col mondo esterno e ben presto si ritrova a convivere anche con l’idea di rimanere senza eredi.  
Poi, un pomeriggio d’estate, uno di loro nomina casualmente Potter e il volto di Draco si tinge di uno strano colorito rossastro. Lucius non vi bada.  
  
  
  
Dicembre è alle porte, quando il Wizengamot approva la sua scarcerazione. Draco si presenta ad Azkaban di buon mattino, per espletare le procedure necessarie a prendere in custodia il padre. Lucius è consumato dalla prigione, spaventato e stanco, eppure prova timore all’idea di doverla abbandonare. Non sa più niente del mondo e Draco non è Narcissa.  
Allora esita, per un istante, dinanzi al punto di accesso alla passaporta. Poi un paio di occhi grigi lo studiano e Lucius prova imbarazzo nel mostrare, per l’ennesima volta, la sua debolezza. Si fa avanti, col portamento fiero degno di un Malfoy, e prende il braccio del figlio. Lasciano Azkaban per sempre.  
Appaiono a pochi metri da Villa Malfoy, in un luogo che Lucius non riconosce immediatamente.  
“Hanno abbattuto i cancelli,” spiega Draco.  
Si avviano all’ingresso principale e lì, ad attenderli, trovano Potter con la bacchetta in mano e la divisa da Auror. Draco si irrigidisce all’istante.  
“Devo scortarvi dentro,” annuncia lui. “Ordini di Shacklebolt.”  
Draco annuisce e Potter si affianca a loro.  
Lucius lo osserva con attenzione. È diverso da come lo ricordava, è diventato uomo. Il suo volto è più squadrato, la mascella definita e coperta da una barba scura. Guarda in avanti, con determinazione, e la sua presa sulla bacchetta è salda come quella di un generale.  
Entrano in casa, senza tanti convenevoli.  
“Padre, devo spiegarti un paio di …” Draco si passa una mano sul collo e con un cenno accende le luci della sala principale. È stata ridipinta interamente di bianco e alcuni arredi sono spariti. “La Villa è in buone condizioni ed abbiamo ottenuto il permesso di risiedervi, dopo i controlli degli Auror …”  
Potter sopprime uno sbuffo.  
“Come noterai, alcuni dei mobili e degli accessori sono spariti, venduti e sequestrati e … le stanze abitabili e riscaldate sono poche, ma credo che andranno bene. Abbiamo un’elfa domestica, si chiama Twinkie e mi aiuta come può. La proprietà è grande.”  
Lucius elabora le nuove informazioni in silenzio. Si volta, all’apparire dell’elfa Twinkie, una creaturina fragile e minuta, vestita interamente di sciarpe rosa.  
“È … _libera!”_ osserva, sconvolto.  
Draco annuisce, sempre più teso.  
“È cambiata la politica e nessuno avrebbe voluto lavorare per noi … abbiamo dovuto adattarci.”  
Twinkie sorride amabilmente.  
“Ma è molto professionale,” aggiunge Draco. “E sono certo che ti troverai bene.”  
Lucius stringe le palpebre e inarca le sopracciglia, ma non manca di notare lo sguardo confuso che il figlio scambia con Potter.  
“Sono stanco,” dice infine, per spezzare la tensione.  
“Certo, certo,” annuisce il figlio. “Twinkie ti mostrerà la tua stanza.”  
Lucius si avvia nella sua camera in silenzio.  
  
  
  
Non è la stanza che condivideva con Narcissa, non potrebbe mai esserlo. Anche questa è dipinta di bianco ed ospita solo un ampio letto verde e dei mobili scuri.  
Twinkie cambia le lenzuola e gli mostra la porta del bagno personale. Parla con voce soave e non manca di fare un inchino alla fine di ogni frase.  
Lucius ringrazia e la congeda, inventando una sonnolenza improvvisa. Poi si avvia verso il corridoio, esplora le porte sbarrate e cerca di ricordare l’esatta disposizione dei mobili prima che tutto cambiasse.  
Sente Potter e il figlio che discutono nella sala d’ingresso e, curioso, si china a guardare da un vecchio spioncino.  
Potter è in piedi, a pochi passi da Draco che gesticola e si porta le mani al volto. L’espressione dell’Auror è rilassata, divertita. Ogni tanto un sorriso genuino gli illumina il volto, provocato dalla disperazione esasperata di Draco.  
“Vedrai che andrà tutto bene,” sussurra Potter, prendendogli il volto con una mano.  
Draco fa per divincolarsi, ma si abbandona immediatamente. Preme la guancia contro la mano che lo carezza e si volta per imprimere un bacio sul palmo.  
Lucius trattiene il fiato.  
  
  
  
Non parlano né a colazione né a cena. Draco passa molte ore nel suo studio, quando non è a lavoro, e cucina in silenzio e solitudine. Lucius lo immagina condividere le sue cene con Twinkie e prova un senso di nausea. Poi pensa a Potter.  
Lo sorprende all’ingresso del camino un paio di volte e immediatamente nota la reazione di Draco, paonazzo e colpevole.  
Li spia una sola volta ancora, nello studio di Draco. Si abbracciano con un’intimità che, se ce ne fosse ancora bisogno, fuga ogni dubbio sulla natura del loro rapporto. Draco tiene il volto premuto contro la spalla di Potter, che gli carezza la schiena e i capelli. Lucius li vede staccarsi e nota il rossore crescente nei loro volti, il desiderio negli occhi verdi di Potter.  
Smette di guardare.  
  
  
  
“Quando avrai il coraggio di dirmi la verità?” chiede a bruciapelo, una sera a cena.  
Draco, seduto a capotavola, rimane immobile, con la forchetta sospesa a pochi centimetri dalle labbra.  
“Credi che io sia cieco, Draco?” domanda Lucius, adagiando le posate a lato del piatto.  
Twinkie si eclissa con spaventosa rapidità.  
“Non è come pensi …” farfuglia suo figlio, adoperando la più consumata delle giustificazioni.  
Lucius è deluso dalla sua prevedibilità.  
“No,” replica. “È esattamente come penso. È per questa ragione che non intendi sposarti? È per questa ragione che hai abbandonato ogni progetto di gloria per la nostra famiglia?”  
“Gloria!” sbotta Draco, scagliando la forchetta sul piatto. “A cosa ci ha portato la tua gloria?” ruggisce.  
Lucius è quasi contento di vederlo furioso. Per molto tempo Draco gli ha ricordato una bambola senza vita.  
“Sei un Malfoy, Draco! Hai dei doveri! O hai già dimenticato …”  
“Oh come vorrei!” sospira lui, alzandosi di scatto. “Come vorrei aver dimenticato te e questo posto maledetto e tutto quello che mi hai insegnato! Come vorrei non dover sedere in questa stanza dove … Come vorrei umiliare anche l’ultimo dei tuoi desideri!” confessa, con soddisfazione feroce.  
Finiscono per litigare. Lucius torna in camera sua solo dopo aver sentito Draco sbattere la porta.  
  
  
  
Seguono giorni di nebbia fitta. Draco non lascia la sua stanza e riceve solo Twinkie, che gli porta la posta.  
  
  
  
In occasione dell’anniversario della Battaglia di Hogwarts, la presidenza della scuola e il ministero indicono una cena di commemorazione e beneficenza. Con somma sorpresa, sia Draco che Lucius vengono invitati.  
Hogwarts è intatta e perfetta. Dopo il discorso introduttivo della preside McGranitt e le testimonianze di coloro che combatterono quel giorno, gli ospiti vengono fatti accomodare nella sala grande, illuminata a giorno dalle candele sospese. Si inaugurano le danze.  
Lucius si accomoda accanto al tavolo degli antipasti, troppo stanco e provato per tentare anche solo di cimentarsi in un walzer. E, del resto, nessuno vorrebbe danzare con un ex-Mangiamorte. Draco, invece, si intrattiene in conversazioni amabili, segno del suo ritrovato carisma sociale. Lucius ne è contento.  
“Anche lei si è unito a noi,” mormora Potter, prendendo posto accanto a lui.  
Lucius si ritrae, scandalizzato dall’indecenza del ragazzo che gli siede accanto come fosse niente.  
“Dev’essere strano festeggiare qualcosa che non si è mai voluto,” aggiunge, e Lucius prova l’intenso desiderio di colpirlo. “Ma credo di poter immaginare …”  
“Signor Potter, non sta godendo le celebrazioni in suo onore?”  
Potter fa spallucce e beve un po’ del suo drink.  
“Non in mio onore. Ogni singolo mago e strega in questa stanza ha rischiato la vita combattendo contro Voldemort.”  
“Ogni singolo mago e strega … eccetto me e Draco, immagino. Noi abbiamo desiderato altro.”  
“No, non Draco. Per lui è diverso.”  
Lucius aggrotta la fronte e si volta a guardare il figlio, poi di nuovo Potter. La consapevolezza che, forse, quell’Auror scarmigliato potrebbe conoscerlo meglio di lui placa momentaneamente la sua ira.  
“E cosa … cosa desidera Draco?” chiede Lucius, esitante.  
Potter scuote il capo e allontana lo sguardo, senza dare risposta. Nei suoi occhi, Lucius vede ancora desiderio, stavolta unito ad una tristezza e un bisogno così intenso che Lucius non riesce che a chiamare con un solo nome.  
“Per un figlio è difficile …” si ritrova a dire. “Fare fronte alle responsabilità.”  
“Immagino di sì,” concorda Potter, senza smettere di fissare Draco.  
“E Draco ha sempre voluto rendermi orgoglioso,” aggiunge. “È quello che fa un figlio.”  
“Oh, non saprei …”  
“Come?”  
Potter si alza.  
“Io non lo sono mai stato,” dice, allontanandosi.  
  
  
  
Potter torna a trovarli una volta sola. Draco lo invita nello studio e, dopo qualche minuto, la loro lite si sente dal salone.  
Lucius congeda Twinkie e decide di raggiungerli. Quando apre la porta, li vede fronteggiarsi, ai lati opposti della stanza, ardenti di rabbia e dolore.  
“Eccolo! Ci ha finalmente raggiunti!” esclama Potter, il più rosso dei due. A guardarlo bene, Draco è pallido, esangue. “L’origine delle tue paure!”  
C’è del sarcasmo nella sua voce, ma anche sincerità. Draco impallidisce ancora di più.  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?! Cosa aspetti che faccia, Draco? Stare fermo e lasciare che tu vada via senza neanche combattere? Mi conosci davvero così poco?”  
“Smettila, Harry …”  
“No! No! Abbiamo una possibilità, tu ed io! Possiamo essere felici,” dice, e la sua voce si fa più dolce, supplicante. “E tu lo sai. Sai quanto possiamo essere felici, sai quanto sarebbe bello … ma sei un codardo, proprio come tuo padre. Hai paura di assumerti la responsabilità delle tue azioni e preferisci vivere in questo posto, che odi e che ti fa terrore, piuttosto che prendere il coraggio a due mani e scegliere me!”  
Draco rimane immobile, rigido.  
“Codardo!” sputa Harry, furioso.  
Lucius non riesce a trattenersi.  
“Non ti permetto di insultare mio figlio!” sbotta. “Questa è ancora la mia casa e non m’importa se sei un Auror, il prescelto o il Padreterno in persona! Se insulti ancora Draco, io …”  
_“Non ti amo,”_ sibila Draco, così piano da doverlo ripetere. “Non ti amo,” dice, e sostiene lo sguardo di Harry, che sembra disintegrarsi sotto i suoi occhi. “Ho fatto finta, ma ora sono stanco. Vai via, per favore.”  
Tra Harry e Lucius si consuma una silenziosa battaglia di sguardi, ma Draco si è già allontanato e la lite è terminata.  
Harry scompare imprecando.  
Lucius percorre il corridoio di corsa e spalanca la porta della stanza di Draco. Trova il figlio rannicchiato sul letto, i piedi scalzi e le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi. Si avvicina con cautela, per non spaventarlo.  
“Draco …” lo chiama.  
Suo figlio si volta e seppellisce il viso nel cuscino.  
  


  
“Sarai contento, adesso. Harry non tornerà.”  
Draco compare alle sue spalle, pallido e sottile come un fantasma. Si siede a tavola e afferra le posate. Ha pianto sino allo sfinimento, questo Lucius lo vede, ed è debolissimo per lo sforzo.  
“Possiamo cenare.”  
Twinkie si avvicina coi vassoi. A Lucius serve una porzione di carne, al figlio soltanto del brodo.  
“Draco, ti prego … smettila di fare così … non ti chiedo più di sposare una purosangue. Non lo farei più …”  
Draco accenna un sorriso stanco.  
“Oh padre, non accetterei di sposare una purosangue neanche sotto la maledizione imperio.”  
“E allora perché?” chiede Lucius, confuso.  
Draco esala un sospiro.  
“Il Ragazzo che è vissuto, salvatore del mondo magico, con un ex-Mangiamorte? Ci sono così tante cose sbagliate già in partenza che sarebbe sciocco pensare ad un lieto fine. Ed Harry merita molto, molto di più. Alla fine bisogna saper riconoscere una causa persa e, del resto, non è quello che si fa?”  
“Cosa?” chiede Lucius, la sua mano in cerca di quella di Draco.  
“Quando si ama veramente. L’amore è vero solo nel sacrificio, non è così?”  
Lucius annuisce e stringe le dita del figlio.  
  
  
  
Draco ha un anno e gioca sul tappeto, in camera dei genitori. Narcissa gli siede accanto e, di tanto in tanto, con un colpo di bacchetta, fa fluttuare nell’aria i giocattoli del figlio infante e fa comparire farfalle azzurre e verdi come bolle di sapone. Draco le adora e ridacchia, gioioso.  
“Lucius, devi proprio leggerla qui la posta?” domanda Narcissa, inarcando un sopracciglio e puntando il dito verso il marito, che siede a distanza di sicurezza e tiene sul grembo una missiva segreta.  
È giunto il momento. L’incanto Fidelius è stato spezzato, grazie alla collaborazione di un ripugnante Grifondoro. Il destino dei Potter è segnato.  
“Si tratta di affari urgenti e della massima importanza,” spiega lui.  
Narcissa non sembra per nulla impressionata.  
“Ma potremmo uscire e far vedere a Draco i festeggiamenti …”  
“Coinvolgere mio figlio nella celebrazione di una stupida ricorrenza babbana?!” sbotta Lucius, allibito. “Narcissa, mi meraviglio di te!”  
La moglie fa spallucce e torna a giocare con Draco, che insozza di saliva i suoi pupazzetti colorati.  
Lucius rilegge la lettera che annuncia la fine dei Potter. Realizza, improvvisamente, che il bambino della profezia, Harry, deve avere la stessa età di Draco. Stesso anno di nascita, probabilmente stessa statura e peso. Immagina un bambino, in una casa lontana, che gioca sotto gli occhi della madre e ride felice.  
Sta condannando a morte quel bambino, ma lo sta facendo per un’idea superiore, per un bene che trascende … per …  
Draco gli sorride. Lucius chiude gli occhi.  
  
  
  
“Cos’è questa?” chiede Draco, esaminando la pergamena che il padre ha posato sul tavolo.  
Hanno appena consumato la colazione. Draco ha bevuto soltanto una tazza di tè.  
“È un documento ufficiale. Ho appena venduto un’ala della Villa e alcune proprietà di casa Malfoy. Il denaro è sufficiente ad acquistare un appartamento a Londra, o dove riterrai opportuno. Non sono sceso nei dettagli, mi sono solo assicurato che si trattasse di una somma di tutto rispetto.”  
Draco legge il documento, alza gli occhi, rilegge il documento.  
“Perché? Questa casa è tutto ciò che hai sempre voluto preservare.”  
“Non tutto,” replica Lucius. “E tu la detesti. Credo che sia opportuno darti la possibilità di lasciarla.”  
Draco esita.  
“Padre …”  
“Niente più sacrifici, Draco.”  
“Non ho nessuno con cui condividere questo nuovo inizio …” mormora lui, sconfitto.  
Lucius scruta l’ingresso del camino che comincia ad illuminarsi di luce verdastra.  
“Anche in questo caso, mi sono preso una certa libertà. Ma non temere, non intendo immischiarmi negli affari tuoi e di Potter.”  
Nuove lacrime bagnano il volto di Draco, ma stavolta Lucius le reputa benigne e, finalmente, indolori. Quando vede il verde degli occhi di Harry nel verde delle fiamme, capisce che è il momento di congedarsi.  
Chiude la porta alle sue spalle e si incammina verso il giardino.  
Oltre una siepe, lontana dal mausoleo colossale e grigio dei Malfoy, una lapide bianca e dei gigli sparsi intorno.  
  


 

 

 


End file.
